Love for a broken heart
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sasori is a world renowned piano prodigy who has fell helplessly in love with Sakura who works at a local cafe but unknown to him she keeps a secret that could bring his now healed heart broken into tiny pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**SFT-Sasori fics have been slow lately so I thought why not give SakuSaso fans something to read**

**Sasori-Finally you write another story about me**

**SFT-yeah, yeah I don't own Naruto **

**Ch.1:And they met**

* * *

Sasori is a world renowned piano prodigy sat in his piano chair brushing his fingers ageist the piano keys before slamming his fist on the keys he stood up in a huff "I need air" he pulled on his black winter coat as well as his boots then walked out into Suna winter snow (I know Suna is a desert put work with me).

Sasori had be a child prodigy since he was six he grow up in a rice family his parents died in a car accident when he was six he was then raised by his grandmother who died two years ago he was twenty-four years old now and was now playing the piano in front of big audiences and was know all around the world for his music.

He put his hands in his pockets his high collar of his coat consoled half of his face he ignored the lustful looks he was getting from the females who stood on the sides talking to their friends and giggling giving him flirty looks 'stupid females' he thought in anger and continued to walked down keeping his golden eyes dead straight but he was getting the feeling people knew who he was so he ducked into a café there was no one in there but a grey headed man standing behind the counter reading ah…porn book Sasori raised a eyebrow thinking he should maybe leave this weird shop but it was too late for that when the grey hair man lifted his head to look at him.

"Can I help you?" he looked like he really didn't want to do anything lazy ass

Sasori thought it would be rude to say all he wanted to do was sit here so he decide to order something "I would like a coffee" and with that Sasori made his way to the back boot just as he sat down the door opened and in walked the most beautiful women he had ever seen she had long pink hair that went to her waist she wore a red coat and wore a black winter hat her green eyes wore wide and she was breathing heavily as if she had been running she then ran to the counter Sasori eyes never left the beauty that walked in.

"Kakashi I am soooo sorry that I am late I ran to the trains but they where closed I tried to call a cab but then this jerk took it then I tr-" the girl said all this very fast but was cut off by the guy now known as Kakashi.

"Sakura, Sakura it's okay you can just make that guys coffee over there" the pink haired girl looked at Sasori who breathing stopped she then looked at Kakashi and nodded her head before pulling of her coat revelling a cute high collar woolly top and black jeans she then wrapped a white apron around her tiny waist and she then ran into the back to make the coffee.

Sasori sat there in shock still he could not believe what he saw was that really a angel with pink hair he was knocked out of his thoughts when Sakura had approached him to give his coffee she then flashed him a sweet smile "enjoy sir" and with that she was about to turn but Sasori hand shot up and went around her wrist to stop her.

"Thank you" there is one thing Sasori had not done since he was six was saying thank you the girl looked shocked then smiled.

"No problem" and with that Sasori didn't want to let go but he let his hand leave her wrist and watch as she walked back behind the counter to talk to Kakashi, Sasori smiled a small smile then sipped his coffee to find he really liked it.

Sasori had just finished his coffee and was now reading a newspaper that was on the table but he felt eyes on him when he looked up he saw Kakashi looking at him Sasori gave him a look that said 'what?' the masked man then smiled.

"Now I remember where I have seen you your Sasori the famous pianist" Sasori froze, he then expecting them to start asking him so many questions but instead he got silence.

"Who?" Sasori and Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl who asked that and looked at her like she grew two heads "what is there something I said?" she crooked her head to the side cutely Sasori had to hold back from squeezing her to death in a hug.

Kakashi looked at Sakura "he is famous for being the best piano player in the world".

"Oh okay" and with that Sakura went back to her cleaning Sasori was shocked that she didn't give a dame who he was then found himself likening the girl more and more.

Half an hour later Kakashi said he needed to do something and told Sakura to close up Sakura proceeded to tell him she knew he was going to get more porn books but she will close up anyway but he owed her. Sakura had finished cleaning and was now sitting opposite Sasori talking "so let me guess you don't really like your female fans?" Sakura asked with a smirk Sasori gave one of his own.

"No I don't hate all of them I just don't like the ones who chase me around" Sakura laughed but then she began to cough she quickly grabbed a tissue she continued to cough in it Sasori became concerned "are you okay?".

Sakura stopped coughing after a while she gave him a small smile she hid the tissue before he could see it "yeah am fine" she then looked at the clock and gasped "oh no it's late" she looked sad.

"Hey Sakura would you like to go to dinner with me?" Sasori had never asked a girl out in his life.

Sakura looked shocked but her face then dusted pink "yeah"

Sasori found his himself blushing a little too "okay I will pick you up here at six tomorrow.

When Sasori left Sakura giddy mood faded she collapsed in a chair next to the counter out of breath she looked at the tissue that she held in her hand the white paper was stained with red droplets she looked down in stress "it seems it's coming fast"

* * *

**SFT-gasp, what is Sakura hiding well you won't know unless you review**

**Sasori-dame did I really blush **

**SFT-yeah you really did**

**Sasori-oh great I am a wuss in this fic**


	2. Chapter 2

**SFT-My new chapter hope you like it**

**Sasori-she dose not own Naruto**

**CH.2:Date**

* * *

Sasori spent all day thinking about Sakura the girl from the café he could not get over how beautiful she was she looked so small and fragile like a china doll, when he saw her all he wanted to do was hold and protect her from the world he was cut from his thoughts when he heard knocking from his door Sasori sat up from his bed he was laying on and made his way to the door he open the door to see one of his servants "what is it?" he spoke in a cold tone.

The male servant kept his eyes to the ground never meeting his master's gaze "sir you told me to let you know when its half five" the man spoke meekly

Sasori face then took a understanding look he felt himself smile on the inside he then looked back the meek man before him "your dismissed" and with that Sasori closed the oak door and made his way to his closet pulling out a pair of black pants and a black shirt and he then throw on his black jacket after pulling on his winter coat Sasori made his way to the garage five cars where in it but he chose his black venom GT climbing into the car he made his way to the café when he pulled out in front of the small building he was just in time to see Sakura come out pulling on her beanie hat she looked shocked to see a expensive car parked outside the café and even more shocked to see Sasori step out from the car Sasori just throw her a smile "hello Sakura are you ready?".

Sakura looked confused a bit then understanding took her face "oh sorry I have been working all day I most of forgot" she said sheepishly was scratching the back of her head with a closed eyed smile Sasori found the whole thing cute.

"It's okay come on" Sasori went around the car and opened it up for Sakura she slowly slide into the passenger seat Sasori made his way over to the other side of the car and got into the driver seat he took off to the restaurant when they got there Sasori opened the door for Sakura like a gentlemen and led her into the fancy looking restaurant he asked the waiter for their seats the waiter seeing who he was immediately led him to their seats when they sat down Sasori saw how uncountable Sakura looked "what's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him a little bit before looking around again "I am not used to things such as this" Sakura said she felt like people where looking at her and making fun of her she looked down at her fiddling hands.

Sasori saw she didn't like being in this place he thought she would love to eat at a fancy place but he was wrong he looked to see some blond bitch who was giving Sakura mocking looks making the pink haired beauty more uncomfortable the blond then turned her gaze to Sasori and giving him a flirting look Sasori just gave her a cold glare 'how dare she make Sakura feel like she does not belong here' Sasori stood up in anger he made his way over to the blonde's table who thought he was coming over there to chat her up but boy was she wrong when Sasori got to her table she slammed his hands down on the table making some of the stuff on the table fall down "who do you think you are" Sasori growled out before the stuttering blond could respond Sasori spoke again "If you look at her like that again I will rip your eyes out you little bi-" Sasori was cut off by a soft hand on his shoulder and a gentle voice.

"Sasori its okay please leaves her be" Sasori turned around and looked down at Sakura she was a head shouter than him.

Sasori was about to say it was not okay, no one had the right to treat her like that but look on her face stopped him her face showed pain so Sasori dropped it for worry instead "Sakura are you okay? Do you need water? Do you want to sit down? Ma-" Sasori was once again cut off by Sakura but this time by her laugh.

"Sasori no I am okay just a little tired" Sasori had a feeling she was not telling the whole story but didn't prier.

Sasori then had an idea "tell you what where would you like to go to eat?" at this Sakura face brightened.

"You could come to my house" Sakura turned bright red when she realized what she said "I mean I could make us dinner since you know... stood up for me and all it's the least I can do".

Sasori was shocked but then a soft smile came to his face "okay" they were back in the car driving to Sakura apartment when Sasori was driving he noticed the area was becoming less rich and more poor.

Sasori become worried that Sakura lived in such a place they stopped at a small apartment complex Sasori looked to see several males leaning ageist a wall not far from the building dealing drugs and some street walkers were wondering the streets Sasori looked to Sakura who did not even look at any of this 'she must be used to it' but of course being raised in a rice life style he was not but he felt angry that his little doll lived in such a place like this they walked into the building and went up the stairs to the second floor and walked to the door that had the number 237 Sakura unlocked the door and walked in leaving it open for Sasori who closed it after himself when he came in he walked in to see her apartment was small but nice the kitchen was on the right side and her living room was on the left they was a door that was next to him which he guessed was the closet they was door not far from the closet which must be her bedroom Sasori sat on the red coach in the small living room Sakura was in the kitchen making food Sasori looked to the coffee table to see a remote for the tv he grabbed the remote and switch the tv on it was the news his face came the screen Sasori turned it over before the news man could talk he switch what looked like to be a tv wild life program Sasori sat back and watch it.

Sakura had finished the dinner and placed it in front of Sasori he looked down to see chazuke it smelled so good Sakura sat near Sasori on the coach "I hope you like it".

Sasori grabbed his chopsticks and took one bite out of his food and intensely went in for more Sasori heard laughter and looked to the side to see Sakura had her hand over her mouth "what?".

Sakura stopped laughing "you shouldn't eat so fast you would make yourself sick".

Sasori just shrugged "it's not my fault you made it so nice" Sasori taking another bite but more slowly.

Sakura looked away with a blush on her face "it's not that good".

Sasori looked shocked "you really have no idea how good your cooking taste Sakura I have ate at big restaurant I know when something is good and your food beats all of them" Sasori finished to see Sakura looking at him with a hopeful look.

"Really?"

Sasori nodded his head "yes" they carried to eat and talk to each other Sasori found out Sakura was the same age as him she finished school but never got to go to college it coast too much money for her, but they was one thing Sasori wanted to know "Sakura what about your parents?" when Sasori said this she froze over.

"…my…mum…died when I was six…and m…my dad" she took a deep breath "killed himself not long after" Sasori did not think twice and what he did when he saw the first tear from Sakura eyes he pulled her to him in a hug stroking her back lovingly.

They pulled away from each other after a moment "Sakura I am sorry for asking" Sasori apologist.

"It's okay Sasori" Sakura got up to clean the dishes Sasori asked to use the bathroom to wash his face Sakura told him that he had to go into her bedroom and it was the door to the right.

Sasori walked into Sakura bed room the walls were plain white her bed had white covers but on her wall was a black cherry blossom tree which he found beautiful he looked to his right to see the bathroom he walked in and closed the door behind him, Sasori looked in the mirror he looked down and turned the tap on and threw the cold liquid on his face when Sasori raised his head he accidently head butted the medicine cabinet Sasori grabbed the front of his head in pain his eye slightly closed that is when he noticed a five tablet containers in her medicine cabinet they were all subscribed to Sakura before Sasori could read more they was a knock on the door "Sasori are you okay I heard a bang?"Sakura voice sounded through the door.

Sasori looked at the medicines before closing the small door before answering "yeah I just hit into something" Sasori opened the door and left.

It was getting late Sasori had to leave he stood up pulling on his winter coat looking back at Sakura "thank you for having me" when he was outside the door he gave her a smile.

"No it's okay I like the company I don't know that many people in Suna beside you and Kakashi" Sakura looked like she was struggling in what she was about to say next "and Sasori thanks" before Sasori knew it Sakura gave his cheek a peak and closed the door.

He stood there in shock his gold eyes wide and mouth as well before a smirk covered his face he turned and left but one thing was on his mind 'I will see you soon my blossom doll'

* * *

**SFT-Review for a another ****chapter**

**Sasori-and you get a cookie**


End file.
